transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2030 Olympics: Crosscheck VS Nightbeat (Lightweight Gladitorial)
Milk Bar Opening out from the reception area, the Milk Bar is a large room, bustling with patrons all drinking delicious glasses of milk. All sorts of milk are sold here, from semi-skimmed milk, to milkshakes to the often lethal boomerang-milk. The bar area itself is long and clean, with happy Nepsan servers polishing the shiny surface. Rugged Nepsan yeti hunters mingle with tourists as they sit on barstools swigging their pints of frothy milk and talking about killing things. Perhaps you will be brave and try to down a yard of milk in one go! Nightbeat is at the milk bar because he has a Nebulan for a head, and Muzzle wanted to try to kefir. However, Nightbeat heard Crosscheck coming, so he's transformed to robot mode. He waves lazily at Crosscheck, looks around in a cursory fashion, and he asks, "You ready to do this?" Crosscheck nods at Nightbeat, taking a mental note to not punch him in the face, that would be mean for the organic inside his head, "Ready as ever...and not sad this is going to be my last match... whatever is the outcome." Red Alert is also here. He's not explaining why he's here, though, but he's looking around suspiciously. Every once in awhile, his supicious gaze lands on his divisional chief. Fairway enters the milk bar carrying a clipboard with a rule sheet attached to it. He appears glum and tired as he looks over the contestants. "Friends Crosscheck and Nightbeat, this is gladitorial combat. No ranged weapons and no ramming. Physical combat only. Understood?" Nightbeat has half a dozen theories why Red Alert is here. Some of them are even plausible. He lazily waves to Fairway - that kid is way too friendly for his own good. Nightbeat supposes it is good the world hasn't ground Fairway down to cynicality yet, but it's just postponing the inevitable. Nightbeat agrees, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I was /hoping/ to fight Decepticons and gather some data on them. Didn't work out that way." Crosscheck waves at Fairway, "Understood Mr Judge...sir." Unlike his opponent, Crosscheck is glad he's fighting an Autobot because this mean less low blows and more fun. Not to mention another medal for the good guys. He looks back at Nightbeat and adds, "I'm ready when you are." Fairway nods to Crosscheck, who beat him handily in the same kind of contest on Thrull. "All right, then. Begin when you will, and may the best prepared mech claim victory." Red Alert sits at a small table more or less in the middle of the seting section. Oddly, he has a glass of milk in front of him. It's untouched, however. He studies his fellow Autobots, an intent frown sketched deep on his face, though, as usual, he does occasionally glance off in another direction for no obvious reason. Nightbeat is all about low blows, actually. His main theory is that Red Alert has the milk to try to blend in, but that's not a really good way of blending in, since Red Alert isn't drinking it, so maybe Red Alert actually meant to stand out. Or maybe Red Alert just wants Nightbeat to think he wants to stand out and is actually fitting in. This kind of circular logic takes Nightbeat nowhere, however, so he settles on faking left and then throwing a punch to the right. Combat: Nightbeat strikes Crosscheck with his Long Arm of the Law (Punch) attack! Combat: Crosscheck sets his defense level to Aggressive. Crosscheck , being the experienced hand to hand fighter that he was, falls for Nightbeat's maneuver and take the punch right on his left shoulder. His shoulder is dented but nothing too serious. He glances towards Red Alert who's apparently distracting Nightbeat...why? he could only guess. But instead of that he quickly reviews all the files he read about martial arts...one found on the internet says that Chuck Norris can shatter mountain with a roundhouse kick...that's exactly what Crosscheck needs to end this fight one shot! Spinning on his left leg, he launches his right foot at his opponent. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Nightbeat with his Roundhouse Kick (Kick) attack! Red Alert isn't the only distracting thing here - there are lot of patrons in the bar. Some robotic, some not, some looking more familiar than they should. Sounding more familiar than they should. even. Nightbeat gets knocked over by the roundhouse kick, distracted, and is he out in one shot? No. No, he is not. From the floor, he tries to boot his foot into Crosscheck's knee, scrambling under a table for cover. Combat: Nightbeat sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Nightbeat misses Crosscheck with his Police Brutality (Kick) attack! Fairway spares only a cursory glance for Red Alert, entertaining the suspicion that the fire chief may be present to help Nightbeat take him in for questioning after he's fulfilled his judging duties. Red Alert tilts his head and picks up his glass of milk. He swirls the liquid around in the glass as he stares at it thoughtfully. Then he takes a deep breath. Mostly, he smells a lot of milk. Crosscheck is shocked his attack didn't finish Nightbeat...would it be possible that the internet lied?... Unlikely...he was told it was like the autobot computer network and therefore all information on it are valided. He must have missed a detail or needs to practice more. Fortunately for the scientist the shock of his failure didn't distract him enough to miss Nightbeat's move and he jumps behind the bar, evading the attack. Grabbing a pot of ice cream, he throws it at his opponent's face. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Nightbeat with his Ice cream sneak attack (Punch) attack! Fairway tries his hand at commentary. "And the foreign objects come into play! Not quite a steel chair, but much more messy." Nightbeat is blinded by ice cream to the face! Maybe that is why he does not notice that, in the brief instant that the kitchen door is open, there looks to be a rather large robot standing in the kitchen. With the harsh white backlighting, the robot's rather hard to make out. Nightbeat tries to wipe the ice cream from his face, but that is a ruse - his hearing is very good, and he snaps out a fist at the sound of Crosscheck's engine. Combat: Nightbeat strikes Crosscheck with his Long Arm of the Law (Punch) attack! Red Alert again takes another deep breath, then frowns intently. He picks up his drink and swirls the liquid in the glass once more, then goes back to watching the fight, wincing at the ice cream to the face attack. Thinking his opponent is blinded, Crosscheck makes the mistake to charge in..only to recieve Nightbeat's fist right on his chin. The scientist is knocked back onto the bar. Extending his arm, he grabs the first thing he can use as a weapon... a TF sized ice cream spoon. Getting back on his feet, he charges back at Nightbeat, aiming for the his shoulder joint. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Nightbeat with his Ice Cream SPOOOOOOON (Kick) attack! Fairway catches only the briefist glimpse of the robot in the kitchen, but is so busy watching the fight that he doesn't give it a second thought. Nightbeat gets spooned in the shoulder joint! This hurts! Quite badly, in fact, enough to make the tough guy detective cringe. He still can't see. Don't look like his accuracy is ever going to clear up during this fight, so he wrenches the spoon out, takes cover behind a bar stool, and fiddles with the injury purely by touch, grimacing. C'mon, Wire A connects to Junction T... Combat: Nightbeat sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Nightbeat quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Crosscheck is about to shove the ice cream spoon into the other shoulder joint when Nightbeat evades him and hide behind a bar stool. If there is something he learned from Grimlock it's : never let an opponent run! so the scientist starts to...run! Right towards Nightbeat's hideout. At the last moment he dives under the stool with the intention to crush his opponent under his weight. Combat: Crosscheck misses Nightbeat with his I can fly!!!! No I can't!!! (Smash) attack! Fairway checks the rules to see if there's anything in them about silverware. Nightbeat is too fast for Crosscheck, that time! As Crosscheck dives, Nightbeat leaps to his feet. He even times his leap to try to land on top of Crosscheck, because hey, why not? A Crosscheck on the floor is worth two in the bush. But is it time for de feet? Combat: Nightbeat sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Nightbeat strikes Crosscheck with his Obnoxious Pun (Kick) attack! Having a rather heavy Nightbeat landing on his back is a rather painful experience for the autobot scientist. One of his leg joint is damaged and he grunts in pain...which could be rather disturbing for someone not seeing what's happening behind the stool. Relying on his knowledges of martial arts, Crosscheck attempts to reverse his predicament by reversing Nightbeat's move into a sharpshooter. Combat: Crosscheck misses Nightbeat with his Sharpshooter (Punch) attack! ould always be worse. Could be someone really heavy, like Fortress Maximus! Nightbeat bounces off Crosscheck to evade the sharpshooter punch. Then, he grabs the bar stool and tries to knock it over on Crosscheck, demanding, "Cross check this!" It sounded better in Nightbeat's head. Combat: Nightbeat strikes Crosscheck with his Stupid Quips (Punch) attack! Combat: Crosscheck sets his defense level to Aggressive. Crosscheck is knocked off his feet by the impact and he heavily crashes into a wall...this is going to hurt in the morning... For a nanosecond, he ponders his next move. Gathering his strength, he suddenly spring fowards, aiming his foot at Nightbeat's chest. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Nightbeat with his Crouching tiger leaping scientist (Kick) attack! Nightbeat is knocked back to nearly as badly off as he was before he effected those temporary repairs! And his optics still aren't working very well! Stupid ice cream. Nightbeat vows to never buy Muzzle any ice cream ever, and Muzzle is very sad. Since that kick banged him up so badly, Nightbeat tries a kick of his own, to see how it goes. Combat: Nightbeat strikes Crosscheck with his Police Brutality (Kick) attack! Crosscheck is kicked back! Kup would tell him to pay more attention to his defenses but since it's all for fun... The autobot scientist move to his left to get a clear path towards Nightbeat. Then lowering his shoulder, he charges right at the autobot in an attempt to tackle him on the ground. Combat: Crosscheck misses Nightbeat with his Football Tackle (Smash) attack! Fairway finally looks full on at Red Alert. Why is that 'bot looking over his shoulder? He remember the shadow of the robot in the kitchen. He flashes a look at Red Alert that's meant to convey the question, "What's going on here?" Red Alert sighs faintly. The protocols are only good for so long, and more channel yammering show that time has passed. He goes back to looking around the room, but then notices Fairway looking at him. He gives Fairway a suspiciosu frown. Why's the engineer watching him, anyway? Nightbeat never played football. He just calls this getting the heck out of the way, as he leaps over a table. Nightbeat rubs his chin and ooks over at the kitchen, frowning. Then, he shoves the table over at Crosscheck, with a bit more ferocity than Nightbeat really meant. Combat: Nightbeat sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Nightbeat strikes Crosscheck with his Table (Punch) attack! Crosscheck hit the wall behind Nightbeat head first...which hurts! As soon as he turns to face his opponent again, he's smashed by a table and falls back onto the floor. Partially blinded, he grabs the first weapon at hand... which happend to be Red Alert's chair. using all his strength, he pulls it from under him and swings it with all his might at Nightbeat. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Nightbeat with his It's Red Alert's chair it got to hurt more. (Kick) attack! Red Alert crashes to the ground as Crosscheck steals his chair. He stares up at Crosscheck wide-eyed, then points, "I knew it! I KNEW it!" Nightbeat brings his arms up for a block, but mostly just gets his fingers broken for his trouble. Nightbeat cries out, "Ooowww! Eed Alert, could you focus a bit less on your sudden, unexpected lack of chair and bit more on the fact YOUR CHAIR IS BEING USED AS A BLUDGEONING WEAPON?" He tries to kick the chair back into Crosscheck, since his feet are okay for the time being, but his hopes are not high. Combat: Nightbeat strikes Crosscheck with his Take that chair back (Kick) attack! -1 Red Alert frowns up at Nightbeat. "Chairs are allowed as bludgeoning weapons, actually," he points out. "I'd just rather it not be /my/ chair." Then he stands up and glares. "Trying to trick poor Fairway into thinking that Crosscheck is cheating so he'll disqualify him, are you?" Crosscheck is knocked back in the face by Red Alert's chair before he gets the chance to tell him he's sorry. The hit nearly stunned him and he can't think of a better tactic that punching Nightbeat hard and fast...which he attempts to do as he throws a flurry of punches towards his opponent. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Nightbeat with his Flurry of girly punches. (Punch) attack! Fairway brings Red Alert another chair, then turns back to watch Crosscheck battling back with his punch flurry. "It's legal, but I'll point out to the combatants that there are plenty of chairs in the vicinity that aren't occupied." Nightbeat grumbles, "I never said chairs were invalid weapons. /You/ were the one who made that insinuation! Are /you/ trying to make Fairway think that I would try to get Crosscheck in trouble and thereby get /me/ in trouble? You sure ain't very concerned about your ol' boss's health here - eyin' my job, are you?" Nightbeat's own paranoid rant leads him to be battered by Crosscheck's flurry of punches. Stumbling away, he lands hard on an ankle and breaks it. "SEE? You're trying to distract me. But I see through your plan. I know the secret of your power is coffee milk." That said, he tries to grab Red Alert's milk and throw it at Crosscheck. Combat: Nightbeat strikes Crosscheck with his The secret of his power is coffee milk (Punch) attack! Crosscheck is melting! Nightbeat found his secret weakness!...no but he is indeed blinded... a payback for the icea cream I guess. Since he can barely see, he decides to try a daring move. He charges in Nightbeat's direction and jumps into the air... if he lucky he may crush his opponent on the wall if not... he's going to squash himself like a bug. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Nightbeat with his SPLASH (Smash) attack! "If my /boss/ were concerned with his health," Red Alert sniffs, sitting down in the chair provided, "he'd have conceded. Or somethin- /hey/! That's my coffee milk!" Fairway crosses his arms and shakes his head. Coffee in milk? Isn't supposed to be the other way around? As Crosscheck hits with his Splash attack, he says, "Oooh, that's got to Sting." Nightbeat is slammed into the wall so hard that all his laser bullets stored inside his Concealed Carry compartment go squish. Ew. Dazed, he mumbles to Red Alert, "Put that on my tab." Nightbeat squirms and looks Crosscheck over, trying to figure out Crosscheck's true weakness, now that Nightbeat has revealed the secret of Red Alert's power to all and sundry. Combat: Nightbeat analyzes Crosscheck for weaknesses. rosscheck notices that Nightbeat is giving him the look...that's not good. not good at all. He looks around for a weapon...nothing. In a desperate attempt to save himself from a painful hit, the scientist launch his knee upwards, right towards Nightbeat's crotch. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Nightbeat with his If you had balls this would hurt! (Kick) attack! Combat: Nightbeat falls to the ground, unconscious. Red Alert sniffs. "That's what he /gets/ for taking my coffee milk." Nightbeat might just have that part of anatomy, albeit in entirely the wrong place, considering his Nebulan component, but actual verification of the matter would break this game's rating. As he sinks down to his knees, Nightbeat starts, "You are under arrrrgh..." and the light in his optics flickers out. Then, Nightbeat falls over, face-forward, and sprawls out on the floor in a mess. Fairway announces, "And it's over! Crosscheck takes the match with a knee to the non-existent grapefruits! An impressive victory for the scientist." He steps up to proclaim Crosscheck the winner. Crosscheck looks down at Nightbeat, "Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't think it would..." He looks around, "So it's over?" he says while looking at Fairway. Fairway say, "Match is to knockout, friend. You're proving yourself quite the gladiator." Category:Logs Category: } Category: } Category:2030 Olympics Category:Logs Category:2030